


The Best Laid Plans

by Arekuruu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuruu/pseuds/Arekuruu
Summary: Nino just wanted a little help with a problem. Why he thought that asking the rest of Arashi was a good idea was a mystery.





	The Best Laid Plans

  
  
The first person Nino asks is Jun, because honestly, he knows Jun loves him really. Deep down, underneath all the anger. Possibly.  
  
“What.” Jun finally snaps, not phrasing it as a question, glaring over the top of his script at Nino, sitting on the other side of the couch, gaze focused on Jun.  
  
Nino merely arranges his expression into one of confusion and stares back at his band mate.  
  
“Something the matter?”  
  
Gritting his teeth, Jun barely manages to stop himself from crushing the script in his hand.  
  
“You’ve been staring at me for the past ten minutes.” he snapped, “What is it you want, Ninomiya?”  
  
“So cold, Jun-chan!” Nino exclaimed, before his grin turned feral and he slid across the couch, invading Jun’s personal space, “I only wanted your _advice_.”  
  
Jun wasn’t buying it. He eyed Nino suspiciously and attempted to regain some distance between them - a fact that proved futile when Nino just kept inching closer, that infuriating grin still on his face.  
  
“When have you ever wanted my advice?” Jun frowned, “You’ve never listened to me before. Especially on important matters. Like your _hair_ for instance.” Jun’s line of vision switched from Nino’s face to his hair, critically looking it over in despair. Nino ignored him - for now, at least - there was always time to replace Jun’s expensive shampoo with store-brand later.  
  
“No, no, Jun-pon, it’s about Oh-chan.” Nino explained, leaning heavily into Jun’s side now, as the youngest member had run out of couch space to retreat into. “I need advice on how to get him into bed. You know, like you did with Aiba-chan.”  
  
Nino thinks that Jun’s reaction was a little excessive. There was really no reason to _throw him out of the dressing room_ altogether, and his spluttering and exclamations that Nino was out of his mind weren’t fooling anyone. His girly shrieking almost made up for it though.  
  
Still, it isn’t going to stop Nino from replacing Jun’s shampoo with _hair remover_.  
  
\---  
  
Asking Aiba was a complete mistake, Nino quickly realised when he was faced with an array of illustrations and forced into a white lab coat despite his protests.  
  
“Aiba- I…” Nino paused, staring at the drawing in front of him, “What the hell is that, anyway?”  
  
Aiba looked at the picture himself, before turning back to Nino, shrugging.  
  
“Well, Sho-chan drew the pictures…But that’s okay, it’ll be even more like an experiment this way!” Aiba exclaimed brightly, taking no notice of the fact that Nino’s expression closely resembled the one he wore when his game beeped cheerfully informing him that the Princess was in another castle.  
  
“I really don’t think it’s a good idea…” Nino began, trailing off as he noticed Aiba’s crestfallen expression.  
  
Several hours and one slightly charred Nino later, Aiba conceded that maybe he wasn’t the best person to ask. Nino couldn’t help but agree. After he’d regained the ability to speak, that was.  
  
\---  
  
Nino has no other option but to ask Sho. Obviously, this is his last resort, as it’s _Sho_ , and Nino isn’t really expecting a miracle to happen here. He loves Sho, really, he does - he’s Nino’s best friend, but…  
  
“Why don’t you just _tell_ him that you like him?” Sho sighs, putting down his newspaper and looking Nino straight in the eye.  
  
Oh.  
  
Well, there is that, Nino supposes.  
  
\---  
  
Really, the timing couldn’t have been much better - Valentine’s Day was ‘today, you complete and utter prat’, as Jun had _helpfully_ pointed out when Nino had consequently demanded their help with his confessing to Ohno.  
  
“No.” Nino quickly shook his head, cutting off Sho, who hadn’t even said a word - merely opened his mouth.  
  
“I didn’t even suggest it yet!” Sho protested, looking wounded and pointedly ignoring Jun smirking from the other side of the couch - he wasn’t sure if it was because he was amused at Sho, or absurdly smug because Aiba was sitting half in his lap - Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out, either.  
  
“Flowers?” Aiba offered after a thoughtful pause.  
  
“I’m confessing to Oh-chan, not a _girl._ Or Jun.”  
  
“Oi, you bastard!” Jun shot a venomous glare in Nino’s direction, “Do you want my help or not?”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes at the youngest member, as Aiba shifted completely into Jun’s lap in an attempt to placate him.  
  
“I don’t see you doing much helping, Jun-chan.” Nino replied, his tone falsely sweet, “The only suggestion you’ve offered was to slam Oh-chan into the wall and molest him.”  
  
“That wouldn’t work,” Sho sighed, “He wouldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.”  
  
“It’s a stupid idea anyway.” Nino muttered, sitting down heavily on the armrest of the couch, “That wouldn’t work on anyone.”  
  
“If you say so.” Jun smirked again, and Aiba grinned widely, his arms wrapped around Jun’s waist. Sho and Nino chose to pointedly ignore them both.  
  
“I still don’t see why you can’t just tell him how you’re feeling,” Sho looked up at Nino, perched on the armrest, looking morose, “It’s Ohno, he’ll _understand_ , Nino.”  
  
“What if he doesn’t? What if he’s disgusted and hates me?” Nino shook his head, suddenly overcome with doubt, “I- I don’t think I could take that. He’s… _everything_ to me, Sho.”  
  
“And _I’m_ supposed to be the girl?” Jun interrupted, “God, Ninomiya, I didn’t exactly think you were the brightest crayon in the box, but to seriously think that? About Captain?”  
  
“I have to agree with Jun,” Sho interjected, before Nino had a chance to retaliate, “Although I would have worded it a _little_ differently.” Sho shot a glance at Jun, who shrugged carelessly, muttering something under his breath that was probably less than complementary.  
  
Silence descended on the room as the door opened, Ohno wandering in, letting out a soft ‘ah’ as he saw everyone there.  
  
“I was wondering where everyone had gone.” Ohno wandered over to the couch, as Sho subtly slid away from Nino’s perch, allowing Ohno to sit closer to Nino.  
  
Mentally cursing Sho for picking the absolute worst times to stop _failing at life_ , Nino almost completely missed the next sentence that came out of Ohno’s mouth.  
  
“Ah, I almost forgot. Manager-san wanted to speak to Matsujun and Aiba-chan - he said you’d know what it was about.” Ohno smiled over at the two on the other side of the couch, apparently not taking any notice of their sudden tensing and guilty expressions.  
  
Sho noticed, however and paled considerably, leaping up off of the couch after them, despite their valiant attempt to beat a hasty retreat.  
  
“ _What did you do?!_ ” he shrieked as they disappeared out of the door, frantically taking off after them, again wondering why he put up with these idiots he called his band mates, and worse, his best friends.  
  
_‘Bastards.’_ Nino thought spitefully, glaring hatefully at the door.  
  
\---  
  
Ohno grunted as his back connected painfully with the wall, but his mind was rather more preoccupied with the fact that Nino’s body was pressed flush against his, Nino’s lips were insistently moving against his own and Nino’s hand had made it’s way into his pants.  
  
Alright, admittedly, he was used to that last fact.  
  
Ohno reached out blindly, one hand twisting in Nino’s hair, a little too sharply, judging by the pained hiss he elicited from the other. His other arm slid around Nino’s waist, trying to pull him closer - although it was clearly physically impossible. Nino’s lips were on his again, and a tongue was demanding entrance - Ohno couldn’t help but comply, granting access and letting his tongue twine with Nino’s.  
  
As Nino’s hand wrapped around Ohno’s length, the older man shuddered, breathing shakily into Nino’s shoulder. Ohno’s hand worked at Nino’s belt, unbuckling it and making short work of the zipper, sliding his hand along Nino’s covered erection slowly. Nino groaned, letting his head roll back, Ohno took full advantage of the exposed skin, latching his mouth onto Nino’s neck, drawing another groan from the younger man.  
  
“Oh-chan-” Nino gasped out, his fingers gripping Ohno’s shoulder so tightly that he was sure the make-up artists would have their job cut out for them later. Ohno’s only response was a soft ‘shh’, as he pressed light kisses along Nino’s collar bone while he divested Nino of his jeans and underwear.  
  
Nino briefly wondered how Ohno had managed to switch this situation around on him, but settled for making sure that Ohno was as unclothed as himself, delighting in feeling the older man shiver as the cool air reached his skin. Nino’s eyes flickered to the side, spotting Jun’s bag with a wicked grin - managing to snag it closer with a hand, he quickly rifled through it, triumphantly finding what he was looking for - a small tube of lubricant. The fact that stealing it would piss Jun off was a _bonus._  
  
Having sufficiently slicked his fingers up, moments after uncapping the tube, Nino was sliding his fingers into Ohno, relishing feeling the solid form of the other man arching into him with a whine.  
  
“Ah, Nino!” Ohno cried out, wincing as Nino crooked his fingers inside of him. Nino echoed Ohno’s expression of ‘shh’ from earlier, using his other hand to grasp Ohno’s chin, tilting his head and kissing him deeply, all the while moving his fingers carefully and deliberately. Completely removing his fingers, Nino pulled away from his kiss with Ohno and looked him in the eye.  
  
“Oh-chan…” he cursed his voice for faltering, but Ohno smiled at him all the same, reaching up and tangling his fingers with Nino’s that still lingered on his jaw.  
  
“Nino.” Despite the single utterance of his name, Nino understood. He supposed that’s what made them work so well together - they just _knew_.  
  
Ohno reached forward, taking a hold of Nino’s erection, guiding it towards his entrance, unable to keep from wincing as Nino slowly pushed into him. It didn’t take long for the uncomfortable feeling to ease, as Nino began to set a leisurely pace, Ohno’s hands scrabbling against Nino’s chest, gasping for Nino to hurry.  
  
As Nino swirled his hips, Ohno groaned loudly, throwing his head back as Nino’s cock grazed upon one certain spot. Taking a firm grasp of Ohno’s length, Nino swiped his thumb over the tip, watching Ohno’s every change in expression in evident fascination as he continued to slam into the older man, keeping him pinned against the wall.  
  
It didn’t take long for Ohno to reach his limit, as Nino shifted his grip on Ohno’s cock, rotating his wrist at the end of every stroke, still pushing into the other man. With a deep groan of Nino’s name, Ohno clenched around Nino, his hands finding the younger man’s shoulders and clinging to him to keep himself upright as he felt his legs tremble and threaten to give way. Nino reached his release a few moments later, gasping and having to use the wall as support to keep both himself and Ohno from slumping to the floor, boneless.  
  
“Huh.” Ohno finally managed, regaining his breath after a few long moments of silence, save for the two men’s ragged breathing, “So Jun’s plan worked after all.”


End file.
